Weak
"Weak" is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the forty-ninth episode of the series overall. It premiered on September 2, 2018. It was written by Kalinda Vasquez and directed by Colman Domingo. Plot June helps when Al's health deteriorates; Morgan searches for friends lost in the storm. Synopsis June watches John's story on Althea's tapes and radios him to thank him for the kind words he said on the tape. Althea returns and tells her to conserve the battery on the radio. Without gas, they're forced to hang out by the truck for a day. The next morning, they hear someone on the walkie. June asks if it's John but is met with silence. Althea starts feeling ill so June convinces her to come with her to track down the person on the radio. Meanwhile, Morgan makes Sarah and Wendell stop the truck so he can radio his friends. Elsewhere, June and Al locate a truck and find a box telling them to take what they need. They drive the truck back and June apologizes for using all the battery in her camera. Al forgives her and tells her that she never really had anyone before the apocalypse because of her strenuous work life. They try the walkie again and unknown to them, they are overheard by the woman Morgan communicated with before. Morgan barely hears June on his walkie and walks off to finds a better signal. Suddenly, the SWAT truck drives past Al and June. Al chases after it, dangerously speeding the truck, which maneuvers around a refrigerator and causes them to pop a tire and spin out. Al, who's getting sicker by the second, reveals to June that all her medicine is in the truck. Morgan unknowingly stumbles upon Martha, the woman that radioed him back in Mississippi, and tells her she can take what she needs from his box. She ominously warns Morgan to “be careful.” He leaves as she dumps out water from a clean bottle and replaces it with dirty water. She then puts a lighter to the top and places it back in the box. June struggles to replace their truck tire while Al's condition continues to worsen. They hear the SWAT truck guns down the road and Al begs June to run over to it, which she reluctantly agrees to. She quickly locates it but is held at gunpoint by a man, who asks where her friend is. Turns out he overheard them on the radio. June pleads that she just wants the medicine, but he won't budge. She grabs his arm and they wrestle for the gun until June wins. She runs over to the truck to discover it's out of gas again. Inside, June can't find the medicine and demands the man to tell her where it is, but he pleads ignorance, so she lets him go. June radios Al to ask where the medicine is but she doesn't respond because she's busy fighting off a swamp walker while trying to stay awake. Al finally kills it by crushing it with the truck and radios June to tell her there is no medicine and she just wanted her to get the van back. June returns with medicine she found on the bus, which instantly helps Al recover. June chastises her for almost getting both of them killed but Al brushes it off. June's still upset, and demands to know why the truck matters to her so much. Al confesses the tapes in her van are all she has left of the people she used to know and love. Morgan climbs a water tower to communicate his location with a stronger signal, and Al and June miraculously hear him. Their walkie dies but June says they have the gas to make it to his location. Unable to abandon the SWAT truck, Al tells June to go without her. June pleads for her to stay but Al leaves anyway. As June drives off, Al fires her gun and then decides to come along after all. At night, Morgan, Wendell, Sarah and Jim prepare to drive off until June and Al drive up behind them. They finally reunite and Morgan tells June he still hasn't found the others. Morgan offers them water from the "take what you need" box while June takes Morgan's walkie to radio the man from before. She tells him to come with them and he introduces himself as Quinn. He eventually shows up at the agreed upon mile marker and asks where she is, and to their confusion, they're both “at” mile marker 27. Quinn discovers a “7” was stuck on to the sign when suddenly he's attacked by a walker controlled by Martha. The walker bites out his neck as Martha turns off the radio. Martha lets go of her previous walker, Pervis, and attends to Quinn, who's nearly turned and tied up in the back of the SWAT truck. She writes “People You Know” on his face and tells him he won't be weak anymore. Quinn reanimates as Martha evily smiles down at her new pet. Other Cast Co-Stars *Charles Harrelson as Quinn Uncredited *Isaiah Cox as Walker Deaths *Quinn (Alive) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Quinn. (Alive) *Morgan mentions that someone once left the radio open for him as long as he could in an attempt to have Morgan find his way to him. Sarah realizes that this hadn't worked. This is a reference to Rick Grimes who had left Morgan a radio when they parted company in "Days Gone Bye" of The Walking Dead and had tried to communicate with Morgan unsuccessfully in "Wildfire" and "What Lies Ahead". *Al's suspicions about problems with low blood sugar causing her to become ill suggests that she might be diabetic. *June suspects that Al has caught cholera, dengue fever or malaria, but no explanation is given for how she may have gotten any of them or why June, who has been with Al since the hurricane, is not sick as well. **A possible explanation is that near the beginning, Al is seen drinking a water bottle from what appears to be one of Polar Bear's boxes. Later in the episode, Martha is seen tampering with a water bottle from one of the boxes by partially filling it with dirty water. If Al drank from a tampered water bottle, it could've caused her to become sick. If June didn't drink from it, it would also explain her not getting sick. *When Martha is seen near one of Polar Bear's boxes, she removes one of Jim's beers from it, suggesting that it was one of the boxes Morgan's Group had left, not Polar Bear or his truckers. Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead